


All That's Worth

by phantxmic



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Frustration, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Off, envy - Freeform, plz give clopin a hug he want he boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: A short drabble containing Clopin's distress when seeing his daughter kiss the soldier he loved.





	All That's Worth

The Court of Miracles was bustling with panicked gypsies as word spread of Claude Frollo’s inevitable attack on their hideaway. Clopin, king of the gypsies, was assisting his kind as they packed up their belongings and prepared to leave the city of Paris. Quasimodo and Phoebus, the former captain of the guard that Clopin had a certain attachment to, had warned them of the inevitable danger to their hideout. He hadn’t trusted them until his daughter Esmeralda confirmed this was probable. He had to believe her and protect his people.

He finished aiding a family of gypsies before realizing Esmeralda hadn’t packed yet, and quickly rushed to where he had last seen her, with Phoebus. He turned the corner hastily, “Esm-” He began to call for her but stopped as he laid his eyes on what he saw.

The soldier and the gypsy were kissing and holding each other close, in such a way that made Clopin’s stomach flip. They clung to each other so desperately as if one couldn’t survive without the other. He backed away in shock and disbelief, quickly hiding behind a curtain to escape from the sight.

He actually...thought he had a chance with Phoebus. The two made teasing banter towards each other and would get rather close to one another, and even in such a short amount of time, Clopin had grown attached to him…

I knew I’d never know  
that warm and loving glow.

He sunk onto the floor and curled up, pulling his legs against his chest and biting his lip hard. He shouldn’t feel this way towards another man but he couldn’t help it. Phoebus was so witty, so charming, so handsome. But he loved another. He couldn’t possibly love Clopin.

Though I might wish with all my might.

Phoebus loved Esmeralda. Esmeralda loved Phoebus, Clopin should be happy for her. She found the one true love of her life. But why did he wish to be her so badly? What was there to Phoebus that was causing him to fall so drastically in love?

No face as hideous as my face  
was ever meant for heaven’s light.

There was...everything to Phoebus. He had everything Clopin had ever wanted in a partner - in a man. He thought he had a shot. But no, he didn’t. He never did. Gypsies know nothing of real love, they’re all witches and murderers, thieves and cutpurses. What about Clopin did Phoebus deserve? Nothing, that’s what. There was no reason for Phoebus to reciprocate the feelings Clopin had.  
Next thing he knew, his hands were being tied behind his back as the guards of Paris stormed the Court of Miracles. Guards were keeping him still as he was tied up and arrested. Clopin went limp and let them restrict him and throw him in a wagon along with his fellow gypsies. He had no reason to fight back, after all. All was lost to the gypsies of Paris. All was lost to Clopin as well.


End file.
